


Day 28 Gluttony

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Implied Violence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji trains with Byakuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 Gluttony

Day 28  
Gluttony

Blood rushing in his ears Renji screams, “AGAIN!”

Byakuya takes one slow step toward his Lieutenant, the petals of his Bankai swirling around him. Renji is leaning heavily on his sword, his shoulders heaving with every breath. Blood runs in sluggish trails down the skin of Renji’s left arm and the side of his face. His black uniform is darker in several places where blood has already soaked in. Shaking his head Byakuya moves to sheath his sword. The air around Renji crackles and snaps as he tries to gather the energy to release his Bankai.

Gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto Renji growls, “I said again.”


End file.
